Steel Buckler
The Steel buckler is a non-elemental cat toy and NoLegs' starting weapon in . Description The Steel Buckler is, unsurprisingly, a plain steel buckler. It comes with a steel shortsword as a weapon which has a metal blade, brown crossguard (which has a red gem embedded into it) and a red hilt. It appears to be modeled after if not the very same set of equipment NoLegs uses as a summon in Post-Battle Mountain EBF4. The Steel Buckler is NoLegs' starting weapon. It has solid , good and , and also decent stats. This combination makes for a strong, well rounded weapon that works well in most scenarios. The ability to counter with Blade Blitz gives NoLegs a fair bit more offensive power and in the event a status-inflicting flair is given to NoLegs it can help with spreading status. This should not be the Steel Buckler's primary purpose though as it would be outclassed by the Lightning Shard and Angel Wing, which offer multi-target attacks instead of the Steel Buckler's single target counter. While the Star Hammer is arguably a direct upgrade in virtually every way, it is not available until the player clears the Temple of Trials. As such, for just about all of the game the Steel Buckler is NoLegs' most powerful non-elemental weapon (the Pixel Popper and Viking Buckler are essentially gimmick weapons, while the Human Skull has a different purpose altogether), meaning that it is always a solid choice to fall back on. The Steel Buckler is NoLegs' starting weapon, and is thus unlocked from the moment he joins the party in Hope Harbor. * |lvl2HP = 5% |lvl3HP = 5% |lvl4HP = 5% |lvl5HP = 10% |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 20% |lvl3ATK = 35% |lvl4ATK = 50% |lvl5ATK = 65% |lvl1DEF = 10% |lvl2DEF = 15% |lvl3DEF = 20% |lvl4DEF = 25% |lvl5DEF = 30% |lvl2MAG = 10% |lvl3MAG = 10% |lvl4MAG = 20% |lvl5MAG = 30% |lvl1MDF = 10% |lvl2MDF = 15% |lvl3MDF = 20% |lvl4MDF = 25% |lvl5MDF = 30% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Earth |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Wind |res2num = long50 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Heavy+Light |res3num = long100 |Element = None |item21 = Steel Plate |item21number = 1 |item31 = Steel Plate |item31number = 3 |item41 = Sacred Rune |item41number = 2 |item42 = Silver Plate |item42number = 6 |item51 = Titanium |item51number = 1 |item52 = Silver Plate |item52number = 6}} * |lvl2HP = 5% |lvl3HP = 5% |lvl4HP = 10% |lvl5HP = 15% |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 20% |lvl3ATK = 30% |lvl4ATK = 40% |lvl5ATK = 50% |lvl1DEF = 10% |lvl2DEF = 20% |lvl3DEF = 30% |lvl4DEF = 40% |lvl5DEF = 50% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 15% |lvl3MAG = 20% |lvl4MAG = 25% |lvl5MAG = 30% |lvl1MDF = 10% |lvl2MDF = 15% |lvl3MDF = 20% |lvl4MDF = 25% |lvl5MDF = 30% |lvl1EVA = -10% |lvl2EVA = -10% |lvl3EVA = -10% |lvl4EVA = -10% |lvl5EVA = -10% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Earth |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Wind |res2num = long50 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Heavy+Light |res3num = long100 |Element = None |DefendStatusPower = 3x |item21 = Steel Plate |item21number = 1 |item31 = Steel Plate |item31number = 3 |item41 = Sacred Rune |item41number = 2 |item42 = Cat Warrior |item42icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Cat Warrior.png |item42number = 1 |item51 = Titanium |item51number = 1 |item52 = Silver Plate |item52number = 6}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Cat Toys Category:NoLegs